


A Not So Wonderful World

by ScarletRose3



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana Amari dies, Angst, Fanfiction, Gen, Mention of Death, One Shot, Pre-fall Overwatch, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRose3/pseuds/ScarletRose3
Summary: "Aim your gun as if it is apart of you. Kill as if someone was going to take away the one you loved most. Never ever hesitate. One mistake could be the end of your life McCree."These were the words he remembered before the sound of a gunshot brought him back to reality.**Overwatch itself and its characters do not belong to me and goes to its respected owners Blizzard**





	

**Author's Note:**

> (This work was imported from my Wattpad account under the pen name RoseHardt)

(Before reading please go on YouTube and listen to "What A Wonderful World by Joseph William Morgan ft. Shadow Royale. You won't be disappointed.)

Imagine a young McCree on the scene with some Blackwatch agents, assisting some Overwatch members to get away from the fighting. McCree see's Commander Jack Morrison shouting commands before getting into the helicopter, followed by a few others. He notices that Captain Ana Amari is not with them.

"Where is Captain Amari, Sir?" 

Commander Jack Morrison looks away with a pained expression on his face. McCree's blood freezes like ice before asking again.

"Sir, where is Captain Amari?" he whispers these words. His throat feels tight. Jack replies hesitantly, looking directly into McCree's eyes.

"She is..gone. I'm sorry. She stayed behind in the heat of the fight."

It took a moment for McCree to process these words before anger replaced his conflicting feelings. Jack and another agent held McCree down as he tried getting out of the helicopter to save Captain Amari.

She taught him everything. She was a powerful lady, blunt and was scary as hell if someone pushed her the wrong way. But most of all she was kind, and fought for the innocents who could not protect themselves. She always believed that McCree would do good for this world. Heck, the lady taught him a thing or two on how to use his pistols effectively.

Aim your gun as if it is apart of you. Kill as if someone was going to take away the one you loved most. Never ever hesitate. One mistake could be the end of your life McCree.

The final words Captain Amari told him before she left for the field floated around his head. McCree was brought back to reality when he heard a gunshot. McCree's heart felt as if it stopped. He could not explain it, but he knew that gunshot was for Captain Amari (a gunners intuition one might say). It felt as if the world around him froze, stuck in time.

McCree stopped struggling and fell to his knees. Tears started to our out of his eyes. He knew that bullet was for Ana and only her. he just knew it and he couldn't do a thing about it. Jack seemed to have felt the same and let go of McCree, ordering everyone else to give him some space. Enraged with himself, McCree's fist hit the floor with a loud boom. He didn't care that his knuckles were bleeding. He didn't care that he possibly fractured his hand. All he wanted was Captain Amari to come back with a smirk plastered on her face before making a witty comment.

You should be more concerned about your own hide cowboy. 

(For more Overwatch content follow me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thatoverwatchgirl-imagines)


End file.
